The legacy
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: (Beep) it Sasuke! You wanted to restore your clan, but why me?


The Legacy

A/N- Okay, my mind is going crazy without placing new stories on the site. Here is my own way on the story The Eyes, this is the sequel by me in my own words and thoughts on what should happen after the first part. I talk to the author about me using my idea. She said go for it. -

Once again, this is my intact of the sequel to the story called The Eyes by AlexJ23. You should go a read hers first before mine. I hope you enjoy the story.

Bye

Warning: Sex scene within this chapter.

Flashback is from the story called The Eyes scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own the first story to this one, it belongs to AlexJ23. The rights go to her, with the flashbacks from her story.

Summary: Damn it Sasuke! You wanted to restore your clan, but why me?

Chapter One: The stupid thing

Sakura could not believe that she healed, Sasuke-kun eyes then had sex with him, and Sakura was hitting herself over this, as she raced back to Konoha. As she shook her head at the best made love sex she had with Sasuke, sure she was a virgin. However, that was beside the point, she just healed and had make love sex with a missing ninja from Konoha. She could just see it now, Tsunade being mad at her, Naruto demanding where Sasuke was, Kakashi looking at her with an eerie kind of look. She shuddered at the thought of him knowing she had sex with a missing Nin from home named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura paced the gates, and waved to the guards who were fast asleep at their posts.

"Some watch guards,' Sakura muttered to herself. While she went home to her one level house that she moved into long ago.

She opened the door and walks in closing it behind her. Looking around to see no one was in when she was gone, Sakura walked to the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, Sakura noticed love bites from Sasuke.

"Damn Sasuke-kun," She uttered as she used her chakra to heal the broken veils under the skin where the love marks were. She started the shower, as she got in, washing her body from head to toe, Sakura cleaned her hair with non scented shampoo and Conditioner, while she took her time at washing the hair, She thought about Sasuke and making love with him.

Flashback – To The Eyes

_"Because… I want you to stay here." He whispered when his mouth covered hers again, tongue licking and sucking on her lower lip this time. The rosette had no chance but to open up to him, he would make her regret not cooperating._

_He greedily scouted Sakura's mouth, memorizing every bit of her strawberry taste; an avalanche of pleasure going through his body when she let out a helpless moan. His hands were moving up and down her body, going from between her legs to her beautiful covered chest; he moved his mouth downward, kissing and sucking on her neck, leaving red signs all over it before going even lower._

_"Now this won't do." He said looking at her red shirt with a frown before his head lowered, his mouth grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. The feel of Sasuke's breath over her body made Sakura shiver in delight and expectation to what was about to come._

_His head stopped over her lower abdomen before going up again with a devilish grin on his face, using his left hand to pull Sakura's top and braw over her head; then going back to kissing and sucking on her hard nipples. He gave both mounds equal attention while his left hand cheekily went down her stomach, going even lower; under her garments, stopping just above her clit, and then massaging it slowly._

_Sakura moaned louder at the combination of pleasure Sasuke's movements were giving her, thing that in return, made Sasuke harder above her. While his left hand stopped from its current task, it went even lower, taking Sakura's clothes off fully; then parted her legs while pushing his covered member over her exposed core harshly._

_Deciding that her being fully undressed and him still being half-naked was unfair, Sakura lazily but skilfully started undoing the tie of his pants, pushing them down. He assisted her the rest of the way, leaving only his boxers on, then going back to kissing her fervently while his wicked left hand slipped one of its slender finger in the middle of Sakura's wet self._

_"You're mine, you know that?" Sasuke asked while biting her breasts, now pushing harder into her, with two fingers._

_"Y-Yes…" She answered more like a whisper than a statement, thing that didn't go too well with Sasuke's tastes._

_"Then say it." He said as he stopped from his ministrations to push his boxers off of him. "Say it." He said making his way in through were his hand once worked wonders to make her feel bliss. She couldn't think coherently, he knew, but he still wanted to hear it from her; he pulled out of her only to thrust hard right back inside, this had her screaming his name._

_He kept going out slow and painful, while thrusting hard, violently in; if he kept it like this, neither he or she would last longer._

_He felt the coil burning in his lower abdomen and by the looks of it, the exact same thing was happening to Sakura as well. They were truly rocking against each other this time, the pace was fast and painfully pleasurable. With another three hard thrusts he felt his release coming close and giving into it he shouted at her a "Say it God Damn It!" while she screamed at the top of her lungs "I'M YOURS!" before they both let the intensity of their orgasm take over them._

End of Flashback.

Sakura was getting hot again, and wet in between her legs as she continued to think about it, slowly her hand went down to her curls of her vulva , Sakura started to slowly rub her clitorises into pleasure. Sakura leaned against the shower wall, as she placed her other hand on her breast rotating it as she plucks her nipple into a frieze. Coming close to her peak, Sakura went faster with both hands, as she screamed in pleasure as her cum and juice went down her legs.

"Damn it," She thought as she cleaned herself again. In addition, to got of the shower wrapping the towel around her body drying herself off.

Wrapping the towel around her, she heard the door knock, signing at it, she walked over to the door and opened it up. To see a Jounin ninjas looking at her with a red face.

"Yes," Sakura snapped at the ninja.

"Sorry Sakura-sama, you are need at the hospital right away." He said.

"Okay thanks, tell Tsunade or whoever is there that I coming," Sakura ordered him to do, as he disappeared from sight, closing her door.

Sakura walked into her large room, and got her medic uniform to the bed, as she places her hair in a high ponytail, as she quickly got dressed into the uniform that was light pink. Disappearing from her house, she was yelled at when she got to the hospital by medic's telling her.

"One at a time," Sakura raised her voice to them.

'Sakura-sama, Hyuuga-sama came in early morning with his team badly injured, we have stabilized them but their need to be heal," One female medic nin said.

"Okay is that all?" Sakura asked.

" No, we have three ANBU ninja's that come in with injuries too, three women that are in labour and four children with some minor injuries," One male medic nin replied to her.

"Okay, Ryo, Jin, you look after the four children," Sakura order the two new guys to do. They nodded their heads, as they took down the halls to the rooms.

"Shin, You come with me after I'm done ordering all around." Sakura said as she looked at him.

"Mika, Fumika, Eika and Sakanna, you get the three women that are in labour comfortable," Sakura ordered them off, the girls went to do what Sakura said.

"Shun, you get Shizune here now," Sakura said, as she went with Shin into Hyuuga-sama's room.

Sakura looked over his injuries that were few fractures, one broken arm, and lots of cuts healing cuts broken arm, she ordered Shin to get a cast, for him. Healing the rest, he was in working order now, all he needed to do is rest.

"Sakura-sama," Shin came back with the cast.

"Good, Shin you place the cast on, remember to mole it together with your chakra," Sakura instructed him to do.

When Shin was done, he smiled at her while they left the room, to see Shizune looking at Sakura.

"Sakura it's my day off," she recalled to her.

"Sorry, but I'm short staff right now, I have three ANBU's that came in injured badly, three pregnant women that are in labour now, four children that have minor injuries, Hyuuga-sama and her team with injury too," Sakura said to her.

"I'm on the ANBU ninja," Shizune said as she raced down the hall and went to room.

Sakura and Shin went to Lee-sama's room, looking him over it look like it was just a leg broken and an arm with some cuts of him, healing his broken; Shin went and gets two more cast, for her. While he places them on himself.

They went into Tenten's room as they healed her right up, as she only had some cuts and a fractured tailbone.

"Shin you go and see Ryo and Jin," Sakura ordered as she took a long slip of her water.

'Yes Sakura-sama," Shin replied.

As Sakura looked over to see Mika running towards her. "Mika is it time,"

"Yes,"

As Sakura raced to the first door, when the labour rooms where, she saw the first women. Going into mode of medic Nin, she opened the door and walked into the room.

Hours later, Sakura sat down from her long and tiring day at the hospital, she had done, healing of bones, fractured, delivery babies, doing some surgeries. Tsunade finally came in and help out until she went back to the Hokage tower, Shizune was a big help, she should have never told Tsunade that the medic ninja's need to be retrained again.

Getting up, Sakura went into the kitchen and made some food for her stomach that was talking to her. After she was finished with cooking her paste with chicken, she eat and looked over new applicants of ninja's to be new medic ninja's for the hospital. She look at all the new Jounins and Chunin's and even some Genin's.

Soon she noticed it was dark out, as she cleaned her supper away, she went into her room, changed into her nightgown. Sakura fell asleep for the night.

A/N- Here is the first chapter to The Legacy. Please review it.

Bye


End file.
